Star Wars: The Force BLEACHED
by Stormez the Wolf
Summary: When Toshiro is chased by an Arrancar during the attack on Kisuke to retrieve info on the Hogyoku, and Ichigo and Rukia follow him through a Garganta, they all end up in a Galaxy far, far away that they never thought possible. (this is after the Original Trilogy, but does not coincide with Force Awakens. However Kylo, and several EU characters are used) ON HIATUS, May Rewrite
1. Soul Reaper meets Sith

**A/N: this story was a collaborative work between Me (Stormez The Wolf) and TehZach1993. Neither of us own Lucasfilm, BLEACH or Disney. This story was written before The Force Awakens was a thing, so the events of that movie never happened in this.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Soul Reaper meets Sith**

Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro didn't know where they had ended up. They had been separated from the new tag along… what was her name? Either way it didn't currently matter, what did matter was that they had not ended up in Karakura town. But somewhere strange, some sort of underground temple structure which appeared to have been here for quite a long time.

What appeared to be a silver cylindrical trash can with a dome-head and a lens-eye rolled into the large room It was making panicked beeping and booping noises as its dome swirled around frantically. The doorway it had come from was blasted through with some sort of burst of pressure that scattered bits of rubble everywhere. A man wearing a hooded cloak backflipped out of the cloud of rubble and landed in the center of the room.

His right hand was covered in a black glove, and his hood was blown off to reveal he was a man with dirty blond colored hair and a goatee covering the lower half of his face. A shadowy figure spoke from the cloud of dust:

"So you finally decide to reveal your face; Jedi Master Skywalker?" A red blade sprung to life in the cloud seemingly out of nowhere, and made out of pure energy.

This was confirmed when the Skywalker person clicked a button on a chrome rod he held in his hands and a green blade of energy sprung out of its end.

"Rukia. That man's spiritual pressure. Can you sense it?" Toshiro asked, tensing at the enormous amount of power the man named Skywalker was giving off.

"Yes Taicho. It- it's enormous!"

The third person in the group of soul reapers scowled as the two blades clashed. clearly they were outclassed if they used their current blades… maybe if there was a way to even the odds, but he couldn't see an evident one. "Get down! we don't stand a chance if those blades are made of what they appear to be!" Rukia scolded Ichigo. He frowned, but complied, remembering the kick in the gut he received last time he had disregarded an order from the short female soul reaper.

"I hate to leave a battle unattended, but is there an exit from here that seems a rational decision?" Toshiro asked as the two blades of Plasma got closer to each other. as the dust from the previous explosion settled, the three soul reapers gasped. a man cloaked in black appearing to be holding a cross guard blade made of red plasma sporting a mask that covered his entire head was revealed.

"Well he's not dead… but he is wearing a black hakama..." Ichigo said, mistaking the man's clothing for a stylized soul reaper uniform.

"You're right, he's not dead, but his energy seems more like that of a hollow's. Do not compromise our position. We don't know who to side with… Yet."

"Yes Taicho!" Rukia acknowledged.

"Tch." Ichigo grunted. He hated just sitting around helplessly.

The trash-can cylinder-dome-head thing rolled over to the trio, instantly compromising their position by bumping into Ichigo's knee and beeping rudely. It shone a bright light into the shadows..and directly into Ichigo's eyes and booped curiously.

"AH! Damn it!" Ichigo shouted as he was temporarily blinded by the light.

"You IDIOT! What don't you understand about "Don't Compromise our position!"?" Rukia yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! don't blame me for a walking trash can's inability to keep from blinding people!" Ichigo shouted back.

Toshiro sighed. "Keep your lover's quarrel to yourself, and find a way out of here before-ACK"

He was suddenly lifted into the air by some unseen force and couldn't seem to free himself, as if grabbed by the throat.

"Taicho! What-what's going on?!"

Luke pulled himself out of the crater in the wall he'd been blasted into and heard an unfamiliar female voice screaming. He looked up and saw his mysterious unnamed opponent, using the force to choke a white haired boy. He ground his teeth together as he used the force to increase his speed and ignite his lightsaber at the last moment to gain a surprise attack.

No such luck, the masked villain ignited the single blade of his lightsaber and blocked the attack easily. Luke grunted and gazed into those dark masked eyes as the evil man continued to strangle Toshiro.

"You have grown old and weak, Jedi. Your father, Lord Vader...would be so disappointed." The masked figure's voice said mockingly.

Luke's eyes flashed and his mechanical gloved hand shot out from the lightsaber hilt, gripping past the blade of the man's saber and clutching the mask's mouth guard.

An explosion of blue-white electricity blasted from Luke's fingertips and shattered the lower part of the mask. The man was sent flying back and Toshiro was freed.

Ichigo stared at the phenomenon of sheer power this… Skywalker fellow was exhibiting.

 _~Looks like you have some competition… King!~_ Ichigo heard as the corner of the whites of his eyes started to darken. Ichigo shook his head and willed himself to focus on NOT letting his hollow take over. He might be insane, but that didn't mean he was plasma proof.

Toshiro took in as much air as he could muster in his half choked state. "Thanks… I think..." He breathed as the air around him seemed to get colder like it was preparing a defense mechanism. he didn't seem to notice, having never really cared about the cold.

Rukia, now armed with the knowledge that she and her comrades were in danger, drew her sword. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she shouted as she slashed at Kylo Ren with her blade, which formed a trail of ice, then a circle on the ground of ice before encasing him in it.

"I doubt the will hold him. Let's get out of here!" she said, noting his blade hand was trying to ignite the blade from inside the ice prison. As they ran out the only available exit, Toshiro turned to Skywalker. "I don't suppose I have to tell you what happens when he gets free do I? then again… I do not know the full extent of that myself." and he too turned and ran out the door of the room, followed by a beeping "walking trash can".

Luke ran out with them, despite his instincts telling him to stay and finish off the threat. They arrived on the surface of a large desert and were revealed to have been in the depths of some sort of ancient temple ruins.

"I'm Luke, by the way. This is R2-D2, my ship is over there...we should leave like you said." Luke ran towards a large spaceship that was shaped like a sort of disc.

A ramp extended down into the sand and Luke began to lead them up into the ship's cockpit, the ramp pulled back up and closed them in after R2 rolled in last.

Starting up the engines, Luke soon had them, to their utter astonishment, cruising through outer space!

R2 beeped at Luke, who seemed to understand what the droid was saying. "Yes, I got what I went in there in the first place for, Artoo." Luke held up a strange looking cube with a blue glow coming from within.

Toshiro was staring out the window in awe. "Shouldn't we be… lacking oxygen?" he asked, ever the logical one of the trio of soul reapers.

Luke blinked, "Uh...the ship provides artificial oxygen...you uh..have been in a ship before haven't you?" Luke asked curiously.

A unanimous "No." resounded as the three of them just kept staring out the window as the ship went into hyperspace, which just further astounded them. "We… are definitely not in soul society anymore." Rukia said absentmindedly.


	2. The Force Explained

**CHAPTER 2**

 **The Force Explained(AKA Arrancar of a different sort)**

"Ya got that right! Where the hell have you three been? One minute I'm chasing snowy there down to try and ask him to get off my case in exchange for info, the next I end up in a desert and find this guy, and then you three decide, "Hey, let's ruin paradise for hollows who actually WANT to be left the fuck alone! Oh and Luke! Han wanted to know if you got the holo-thingamajiggie." Olivia's voice said, coming from the coms as a holo image of Olivia appeared on the dashboard.

"Arrancar!" three simultaneous voices shouted.

"Cool your jets! I ain't the one in charge of this war even if I damn well should be. Besides, I certainly don't feel like becoming extinct." Olivia said in response. "Anyway's, Luke, sending you the coordinates! sorry for last week!"

"What did she mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, she sent me the wrong coordinates last week. Wasn't a big deal." Luke shrugged as they soon came out of hyperspace above Yavin 4.

They entered the atmosphere and soared above the forests of the moon's surface, the planet Yavin itself was a gas giant so in the Imperial days the Rebel base had been housed in the ancient temple on Yavin 4.

The temple now was the site of the temple of the New Jedi Order, of which Luke was Grand Master, a title once held by Master Yoda himself on the Jedi council Luke would come to find out.

As they landed in the hangar bay of the temple, Luke walked out into the hangar bay alongside R2-D2.

On a large stone plaque embedded on the wall before one entered the temple itself, the trio saw scrawled in glowing yellow letters:

"Um… what does that strange language say?" Rukia asked, none of them having ever studied galactic basic before.

"The Jedi Code: The guiding principles that form the core of the Jedi Order."  
"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Cryptic. What's the Force?" Toshiro muttered, causing a few young padawans nearby who were eating to spit out their food, and one of them to do a spit take.

Luke smiled at Toshiro slightly as he explained. "The Force is why I was able to do all those things back there, it's how a Jedi gets his or her power. It's an energy field that is created by life itself and exists throughout the galaxy in literally everything. Here at the temple we teach children who have potential to become a Jedi Knight through force sensitivity to hone their abilities and use them to protect those who cannot protect themselves throughout the worlds."

"Just what I need." Toshiro muttered. "Another Shunsui."

Rukia laughed "At least Luke isn't always drunk…" She turned to Luke "Right?"

Ichigo scowled, his mind focused on another matter. "Your blade. how does it keep it's form… is there a way for us to stand against a weapon like that with our own?" he then pulled Zangetsu off of his back, and the "Oversized carving knife" was revealed to take it's physical form of an old man with strangely smokey tattered clothing. "We aren't normal weapons, as I'm sure you've realized. I do not show myself to many. you should be honored. However, those blades of yours… my wielder brings a very valid point to light. One which I do not believe he realizes the gravity of." Zangetsu said as they walked into the temple's inner sanctum.

Luke blinked at the large sword turning into an old man, but shrugged it off as he led them into the temple's inner sanctum and held up his lightsaber hilt. "These are called lightsabers, every Jedi is given a trial to build their own custom one when they are made Padawan...or apprentice. The blade is projected from within due to what is called a kyber crystal. These crystals are extremely rare nowadays, which gives the padawans an extra challenge to go through in finding one."

"However," Luke stopped in the hallway and looked out the window at the forest where several younglings were sitting cross legged and being instructed to focus and lift objects with the force.

"We do have some extra ones we could try to infuse into your blades."

Zangetsu seemed to stare out at the younglings with an unreadable expression before saying cryptically, "It is not my decision alone."

 _~Wait… is the bastard actually-~_

"I agree." a woman's voice said behind the group, Sode No Shirayuki also having materialized.

"I do not wish to freeze over the temple, therefore I will voice my zanpakuto's feelings on the matter." Toshiro said. "We are in agreement as well. I was almost killed because I couldn't defend myself. But I do have another pressing issue. If I am attacked using the force again… I...I ..."

He bowed his head in the traditional Japanese style and said, "I wish to learn to defend myself against this "Force" you speak so highly of."

Rukia looked at Captain Hitsugaya for a moment and then she too bowed and said, "I will not allow the captain to undergo these trials alone."

"Tch." Ichigo got out before he was kicked in the gut by Rukia. "Alright alright, Jeez! I'm already faster than anything living in the universe! What the hell do I need to learn how to- OWWW!" he said as she kicked him in the nuts.

"Show some respect! Hitsugaya Taicho is asking to be taught by a man who could very well surpass your own abilities if he were to be in our world!" Rukia shouted, which only led to more shouting.

"Heh… it's kinda cute when it's not me!" a girl was heard saying as she leaned on the doorpost watching the two engage in a shouting match. "So Luke… dinner, or are you busy with loudy mc shoutpants and his lovely mockingbird of a whore?"

"And another thi-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Rukia shouted, turning to find Olivia standing there smirking NOT wearing the traditional white hakama for once. Her hollow hole was still visible at her midsection, which was left to be rather revealing as the shirt only covered the bare minimum of her top, leaving nothing to the imagination. She smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve? Good. for those of you who want to live, Dinner is ready in the mess hall. for those of you who actually like starving yourselves… good luck with that." and she turned to leave, walking away as sexily as she could.

Toshiro sighed. "Well at least we know she made it here in one-wait, Luke? how long did you say she's been here again?"

Luke shrugged, "About a couple weeks, why? Do you know her?" A flood of younglings and padawans alike stampeded down the hall past them towards the awaiting food in the mess hall.

Toshiro blinked. "A few weeks… but… she was chasing me just yesterday when those hollows attacked us. How-"

Olivia used Sonido to appear next to them and walked backwards in front of Toshiro. "Temporal displacement. We left at the same time, but it took me a few seconds to get here, while it took you a few weeks! Space time continuum. I don't know and I don't care. take your pick. it happened. Btw, Luke, Han and Leia sent you this." She handed Luke a holocron. "Figured you could use it sooner rather than later."

The Soul Reapers ate in silence, each of them thinking along the same lines:

~"Why hasn't anybody asked us why we're wearing Hakamas… and carrying katanas/a huge glorified carving knife… and what's with that kid that looks like an alien?"~

Finally Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and whispered to Luke. "Is it just normal for several species to be seen here, or am I being poisoned right now into hallucinating?"

Luke sighed, "It's a big galaxy you've found yourselves in. The idea that humans would be the only ones you'd find is kind of far fetched when you consider how many planets there are. Besides, force sensitivity doesn't care what species the person is who is born with it."

The Jedi led them into an empty circular training room. He turned to them and smiled. "Okay, before we infuse the crystals into your blades we need to teach you how to properly wield them so you don't cut off your foot by accident. They aren't like normal swords." He held up his black gloved hand, "When you lose a limb to one, the remaining stump is burned and charred due to the blade, making reattachment impossible." He walked around their side and ignited his green lightsaber.  
"The blade itself is weightless, so if I'm correct the kyber crystal will give your swords a sort of powerful new form to use where the blade will mimic the properties of a lightsaber. Therefore you will have to learn how to anticipate the change of weight in your hands."

"A weightless blade? No wonder you didn't have trouble with acrobatics when you fought with that man on that other planet!" Rukia said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Maybe if he were to use these kyber crystals, he could achieve an even greater power than he already had to protect the ones he loved.

The spirit of an elderly man in a robe appeared next to Luke, "Which is why he has called for the aid of myself and Master Yoda to assist in training you three." A small pointy eared goblin-like green spirit appeared on the other side of Luke. The grand master of the New Jedi Order smiled and gestured to the elderly human man, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was the first mentor I had in the ways of the force." He then pointed to the short green man, "This is Master Yoda, a previous grand master of the old Jedi Order. They taught me everything about the Force and being a Jedi that I used to form the New Jedi Order and teach a new generation. I ask that you show them respect, as we will be trading off each day who will be your instructor."

The white haired Captain bowed and said, "Thank you. I do have a question, though. I wish to know how we exist here if you are truly dead."

Rukia scratched her head. "I was wondering the same thing… I mean we are technically souls, well except Ichigo, he's only half dead, but if we are, then how are we standing here right now and not the same as you two?"

"Our ability to retain our consciousness and manifest as a spirit of the force after our physical bodies passing, was largely regarded as a myth in the Old Jedi Order. It was largely believed that when a user of the force passed, they became at peace and one with the force itself. However, we learned that through training and wisdom...a Jedi could live on after death and guide his loved ones through the force. This is an ability that cannot be achieved by those who dwell in the dark side of the Force, such as the Sith. So that is why we are able to appear here, and help you now." Obi-Wan said.

"Sith? Is that what the man with the black cloak was?" Toshiro asked, eyes wide. "If that is the case… we should probably get rid of these black hakamas… we wouldn't want to give your students the wrong idea."

Yoda nodded, "The opposite of the Jedi, the Sith are...due to their obsession with gaining power and materials in the physical realm, they cannot achieve this state we have and upon death a Sith does not become one with the Force...cease to be they do."

Luke used the force to hover some jedi robes out to the trio, "Here...change in the other room."

Olivia showed them all to the other room and then sauntered over to Luke. "Soooo… are you doing anything later?" She asked with a sultry voice.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Not really, why? Did you have something in mind?" He smiled.

Olivia smirked. "Hey, you're the Grandmaster of the Jedi order! What's stopping us from having a friendly sparring match?"

Luke smirked back, "And here I thought you wanted to go out to dinner at a nice restaurant."

"Do you even remember what I eat? I don't think restaurants serve human souls. Good thing I can sustain myself through the force since you taught me. Thanks for that by the way."

Luke sighed, "I just thought you surely must have to eat something other than that, that's all. Oh and it's no trouble, really!"


	3. Yoda's Sage Advice

**CHAPTER 3**

Rukia walked out first and was examining her new tunic. "This is really breathable fabric! I can see why you wear it everywhere!" she said. Ichigo came out and commented next. "Speak for yourself! it's itchy as hell!"

Toshiro was the last to come out, and he was frowning. "Do you have anything smaller than this?" he asked, the robes clearly too big for him.

Luke looked at Toshiro and saw Yoda was submerged in a drawer of robes up to his legs upside down. Robes were being thrown out onto the floor as the small pointy eared man poked his head out and looked at the trio with wild eyes. "Hmmm? Try those you should! Heeheehe!" Pointing at the robes on the floor, one of which was obviously for a female.

Toshiro turned red with embarrassment. "Why you little green hermit! There is no way in hell I am putting on a girl's clothing!" he shouted loud enough to cause some younglings to laugh outside the door. Olivia fell over laughing and asked "Well what's your size? Negative five?"

=Afterward=

Once the trio was dressed in their fitting Jedi robes, they were instructed by Obi-Wan's spirit who presented them with training lightsabers and Rebellion pilot helmets. "You will use these training blades along with the helmets with the blinders on. The training droid will attempt to hit you with a stun bolt." Kenobi gestured to a sphere that was floating in the air in front of them. "What you are to do is to deflect it back at the droid, without using your eyes or other senses which the helmet will restrict."

"How the hell are we supposed to-OWWW!" Ichigo said, getting an elbow to the stomach from Rukia. "Be respectful of your teacher! you didn't question Urahara this much did you?"

Toshiro sighed. "Actually he was _more_ disrespectful with Urahara. be thankful he doesn't have his Zanpakuto siding with him on this one." then Toshiro put on the helmet. "So we are to deflect a bolt of energy without the use of our senses? Hyōrinmaru… shall we?" and he began to concentrate. "Any tips you can give us, master Kenobi?" He asked as he failed to block a few stun bolts. Olivia drew her blaster at her hip and looked at Obi Wan like: 'Please let me shoot him for a laugh'.

"A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him, it partially controls your actions but also responds to your commands." Obi-Wan said, giving them sagely advice but not giving too much away. "Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them. A Jedi uses the force to sense things that his other instincts cannot."

"This would be alot-ouch-easier with-ow-Zangetsu to block these stupid bolts!" Ichigo said as he tried and failed to swipe at the droid instead of just deflect the bolts.

Rukia and Toshiro were doing a better job at keeping their emotions in check, having constantly meditated before this. Rukia was the first to be successful in her endeavor, and she lifted the visor smiling. "I felt something reaching out to me! Is that what the Force is?" she asked as Toshiro managed to deflect his own a few times before destroying the training droid. Lifting his own helmet he nodded. "It's definitely interesting to say the least. Like connecting with everything around you."

Ichigo was not having as much success, since he had never been good at sensing spiritual pressure, the Force was generally the same concept to him. Throwing the helmet to the ground, he walked out of the room shouting, "Keep your Force, I'll take my Bankai any day!"

Yoda sighed, his demeanor changed from the cooky old hermit they had seen him acting as before. "Remind me of training you, this boy does." Yoda said calmly to Luke before he wandered out of the room.

Finding Ichigo seated in an isolated area alone in the hallway, Yoda wandered over and seated himself next to Ichigo, looking up at the frustrated man's expression. "Look at you, and reminded of the days when I trained Luke, I am. When he came to me, reckless and doubtful of his own abilities he was...much like you doubt your own abilities to join your companions in this training."

Yoda closed his eyes, "Sense I do, that you wish to protect those you care about above all else. The force, make you stronger it can, know this you already do. But expect it happen overnight, you must not. Approach this with an open mind and calmness you must."

Yoda smiled up at Ichigo, "Seem to be the type to surrender, you do not. Face this as another challenge, perhaps you should." Yoda sighed, and told him the tale of Luke's past..of Anakin's fall from grace. He spoke of Order 66 and Anakin's eventual redemption because of Luke. Yoda looked up at him to gauge his reaction once finished.

Ichigo only half listened at first, but once Master Yoda mentioned the escapades of Lord Vader before his fall, he could no longer ignore his own curiosity. At the revelation of Vader's Salvation aboard the Second Death Star, he heard his hollow say _~"Is this hermit serious? You couldn't get rid of me even WITH the Force!"~_ To which Ichigo responded by doing his best to ignore his hollow and ask Yoda the following: "I… didn't look at it that way. I suppose you suspect I am not just an ordinary kid then? What does the Force tell you about me?"

Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated. "Sense great power in you I do...but also great darkness. Your abilities you seek to use to help those you call Wholes in your world, you are known as a...Substitute Shinigami where you are from...yes? You are tasked with destroying monsters….Hollows they are called."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "If the Force can show you that much, then I can't give up so easily!" He stood up and clenched his fist. "With this hermit as my witness, I WILL master the Force!" he shouted.

Yoda sighed as his ears drooped, "A hermit, I am not."


	4. The Sith Strike: Part 1

**CHAPTER 4**

When Ichigo and Yoda returned, Luke nodded and put in the holocron Olivia had brought, for them all to view. The lights in the room dimmed and a projected image of a human Jedi walking around some kind of lab that held large chambers of liquid resembling bacta tanks everywhere.  
The timestamp on the projection was a few days before Luke encountered Olivia.  
The fluid inside them was green...and there were humanoid fetuses floating inside them with tubes connected to them!

"If something should happen to me, I will find a way for this holocron to reach you Grand Master. The dark side is strong in this place, every hallway I venture down I feel myself growing more frightened and paranoid. I have been trapped here for days, I merely meant for this to be a reconnaissance mission to investigate the malevolent power that dwells here. Never could I have imagined stumbling upon something so hideously evil." Suddenly the jedi looked around frantically and ignited a yellow lightsaber..only for the recording to fizzle and change.

The holocron cut to the man restrained to a table, as a Twi'lek female with red skin and Sith tattoos torturously electrocuted him with force lightning. "The pain will stop when you reveal the location of the Jedi temple!" She spoke as she let up on the torture..for the moment. "You can torture me….all….you like…...but I'd rather die than betray them." The Jedi spat.  
The Twi'lek smirked, "How noble of you, of course...you would know something about bravery wouldn't you?" She toyed with him by seductively running a hand across his chest and speaking softly, but they could still hear her.

"Tell me….how you survived the Order 66 Jedi Purge? It was your master Depa Billaba wasn't it?" She asked rhetorically. The Jedi turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut to try to block her out.

"Master Billaba laid down her life for yours, her student." Darth Talon's face was showing cruel glee at the Jedi's suffering. "Tell me what her last words spoken to you were."

The poor Jedi spoke only a single word in a pain stricken voice: "Run."

Talon grinned, "And do your precious Jedi friends know that you fled as your master fell? Abandoned her and forsook the Jedi order..when they needed you most? What do you think they would do, if they knew one of their Knights was a coward?"

Rukia's eyes were wide with shock "How could someone be so cruel?" she whispered. Ichigo's brow was creased with anger. "It's like seeing Aizen all over again, but without the boredom in his eyes!" He said. Toshiro looked… like he was determined. determined to do what, it was hard to tell. that is until he spoke. "Is it possible to track these 'holocrons' when sending them? Is it possible to follow their signatures, I mean?"

Luke nodded, "It is-" before Luke could speak any further, an explosion rocked the temple and shattered the windows out behind the group. Younglings were heard screaming and lightsabers ignited throughout the temple. "The Sith are attacking the temple!" Kyle Katarn burst into the room, igniting his blue blade. Luke tossed off his hood and cloak and ignited his green blade, "Protect the younglings, you three!" Luke shouted over his shoulder.

As soon as Luke left, an Ithorian delivery man wandered in with a rectangular box. "The Kyber crystals you ordered, Master Luke!" The Ithorian looked around and blinked his beady eyes. "Uhhh...this a bad time?"

"Not at all. May we see them?" Toshiro said calmly. as he was handed his crystal, which was a deep blue. Rukia took hers, which was more of an icy hue and said "So how do we use-"

Ichigo picked up a purple crystal and touched it to Zangetsu where it was absorbed instantly.

"That answers that question." Rukia shrugged as she and Toshiro did the same. Olivia ran after Luke, drawing twin blaster pistols "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as if it was an offensive tactic to give away your position, guns blazing.

Rukia walked out into the fray, silently boosting her speed with Flash Step to dodge the onslaught of Sith Acolytes "Some no mai! Tsukishiro!" She said, freezing a group of seven Acolytes that were about to kill a group of younglings. they shattered along with the pillar of ice.

Toshiro stood in full view of the ship that had blasted a hole in the temple wall. The pilot of the shuttle called to two figures. "This one is not in our records sir. the Holocron was incomplete perhaps?"

"Perhaps… but I do not tolerate failure, and "Incomplete"... is a failure!" One said as a red beam was forced through the back of the man's chair and into his chest.

"Reign over the frosted Heavens! Makashi Hyourinmaru!"

"WHAT!?" The man in the shuttle shouted as the katana of the white haired mystery boy lit up a dark blue hue and he held his blade to the side, arm outstretched and as the Acolytes charged him, slashed them as soon as they were in ranged of his outstretched blade radius.

"It seems we've underestimated our opponents… Cythe! with me!" The man said. "Yes, master!" A feminine figure wearing a black cloak cried as she too leaped out of the ship and into the fray.  
The black cloaked figure landed in the midst of several Jedi fighting off the Sith acolytes. Cythe ignited her saberstaff...but kept it to single blade activation..for now.

Yoda appeared next to Toshiro, looking out at the ship and raising a clawed hand..the ship began to sway and crumble from Yoda's power until it exploded in a fiery blaze. Obi-Wan stood next to Rukia and blasted a group of acolytes through a wall with a mere flick of his wrist.

An acolyte made to decapitate Olivia...but something blasted him across the room, causing the acolyte to drop a stolen Padawan's lightsaber at Olivia's feet. A middle aged force spirit hovered the hilt over to her with the force. "Young lady, I do believe this would be a more suitable weapon to use. Besides, you want to live to see that sparring match with my son don't you?"

In the center of the inner sanctum, most of the Padawans and Knights had given Luke and the Chagrian Sith Lord a wide berth, due to the sheer power the grand master exuded..nobody wanted to get in a pissed off grand master's way.  
Cythe stood before Toshiro and smirked as she tossed away her black cloak to reveal she was a Chiss with cobalt skin. Cythe sensed an attack coming from one of the Padawans, she ignited the other end of the blade and buried it in the boy's stomach before throwing him out of the way with the force.

As the padawan fell dead, Toshiro calmly and discreetly gestured to Rukia and made a two fingered motion towards Cythe. She nodded and they both surrounded the cobalt skinned Chiss, one to her left, the other at her right. Rukia had a calm expression as she used the elements of surprise and ice. "Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!" as a circle of ice formed at the Chiss' feet.

Cythe leaped out of the circle towards Rukia, spinning her lightsaber with its two blades around between her hands. She swept her red blade in an arc, aiming to cut off Rukia's head.

Rukia used flash step to disappear from view and reappear directly behind the Chiss in the time it took for her to land on her feet and miss the chance to behead her opponent.

Toshiro simply stood there, a blank, calm look on his face, arm outstretched, waiting for his opponent to make a move.

Olivia looked at the blade, then at Anakin and gasped once she recognised him from a holocron she had previously witnessed. "I suppose I need permission to date that sexy piece of ass from you then?" she said, taking the hilt and picking up one that another dead padawan wouldn't be needing, holding them in forward and backhanded style as she leapt through a group of twelve Acolytes while spinning like a corkscrew.

Anakin smiled, "Hardly, feel free to. I think you'll both get along fine."


	5. The Sith Strike: Part 2

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N: this chapter is a bit shorter due to the place I decided to stop it at. There is a good reason for this, but I was unsure as to where else I could stop it without changing the mood too much**

"So… I take it you are Grandmaster Skywalker? A pity. I was expecting a more intimidating foe." the Chagrian sighed, smirking menacingly. "Still… this should at least offer _some_ form of entertainment. You may call me… Darth Vladimir. Or just Vlad. It matters not since you are about to die."

Luke didn't answer, he gripped his hilt with both hands and advanced toward Vlad. "Why are you here?" Luke demanded as he swung his green blade at Vlad, before unleashing a shockwave of force power from his body to try to knock the Sith off guard.

Vlad remained unphased but stumbled a bit, which was all Olivia needed to know who would win the fight. She smirked. "YO BLUEBOY!" She taunted. "You are SO DEAD!"

Vlad merely frowned slightly. "Keep your wench in line!" he said menacingly. Olivia turned scarlet. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" she shouted, but with a look from Luke she decided it was better to shut up and let him concentrate.

Cythe smirked as she turned to see Rukia standing behind her. "Impressive, girl. But I'm afraid no amount of running will save you from me. You don't even know who you are facing, I am not some low rank cannon fodder like these acolytes you seem to have no trouble striking down."

"I am Darth Cythe, so thereby you have already lost. A Sith who claims the title, has given up their old life and devoted him or herself to the Sith way. The darth is not simply a title, it is a challenge for all who would stand against me to bow down...or die." Cythe used the force to choke Rukia, just like Toshiro had been by Ren.

"You… would be wise… not to… take me for a fool." Rukia choked out as the Force took ahold of her. She smiled at the Chiss Sith Apprentice as her vision blurred. Toshiro, knowing what would eventually happen if he let this go on, rushed after Cythe yelling "Cowardice! fighting an opponent with a force she has yet to master is like a cat chasing a amputated mouse!"

Darth Cythe cackled, releasing Rukia before blasting force lightning at Toshiro. Only to have the small green hermit who had previously implied he should wear a dress appear before Toshiro to block the force lightning with his bare hands.

"I had it under con- nevermind." Toshiro said watching the lightning and realizing that he could have very well just died from that shock, his bankai being based off of a form of water. Rukia took a gulp of air before turning her attention to Cythe. "Ataru! Sode No Shirayuki!" She shouted, vaulting herself over to the wall and curving into a spinning blur that adjusted its trajectory towards Cythe. Her blade lit to an icy hue, buzzing with a plasma-like substance mid twirl.

Suddenly the Sith men in the room started falling, several of them bleeding from the armor chinks in their necks as a grey colored mist started darting throughout the room, avoiding the padawans and making it's way towards Lord Vladimir.

"Withdraw and I will allow you and your accomplice to fight another day!" A female voice shouted into the open room from a shadow in the rafters,

Vladimir looked up in no apparent direction and shouted, "What sorcery can cut down 75 men in such a short amount of time!?"

The female laughed in a good natured way and said, "Well I wasn't counting, but bringing that many men must mean you value whatever you came here to receive, and I doubt that includes a swift and painful death! So I will ask again. Withdrawal or suicide?"

Vladimir looked with hate at Luke. "Another time then… Jedi! Cythe, with me, we are leaving."

Cythe stammered and looked at Toshiro and Rukia, who she fully believed were at her mercy. "B-but...master, we can't just leave! We-"

"Do you WANT the cold embrace of death to take us both when we are so close to victory!" Vladimir shouted at his apprentice. "We. Are. LEAVING!" and he walked out of the temple, right before Olivia fired a sniper warning shot at his left horn, causing the tip to crack a bit. His frown deepened and he looked at Skywalker muttering, "Next time your whore dies first."

Cythe turned back to glare at Toshiro and Rukia, before pulling her cloak over her shoulders and following her master.


	6. Visions of The Past

**CHAPTER 6**

Luke looked up into the rafters, "Thanks for the help, whoever you are up there."

"I sense we have a new ally, one who I cannot place." Obi-Wan said.

"So you're the ones who have been taking care of Taicho? I must say, I'm impressed! Not a lot of people are lucky enough to earn his respect and get him to open up this quickly!" The female said as she jumped nimbly down and the mist formed a blade on a hilt she was carrying. "Rangiku Matsumoto. A pleasure gentlemen!" She said, bowing, then looking over at Olivia and frowning. "Oh gods… I'm not THAT drunk am I?"

Toshiro sighed. "No. She isn't the enemy. apparently not all Arrancar are as we perceived them."

Rangiku sighed in turn and said in a suddenly bubbly fashion, "I'm parched. Does anyone have any Sake?"

A couple padawans murmured around Rangiku, "What's a socky? Sounds like something you wear on your foot."

A couple younger padawans had blood running from their nostrils as they stared at Rangiku's bust. An older Knight smacked two of the padawans on the back of the head, "Idiots! You know you can't have any!"

Luke blinked, "Why would you be drunk when you just did...whatever that was?"

Rangiku sighed. "No reason. So… Whatcha been doin with Taicho~?" she asked in a singsong voice as they all began walking back into the temple's inter-workings.

Anakin's spirit stood before Olivia, Rangiku, Rukia, Toshiro and Ichigo. "I suppose I should be the one to bring you up to speed on things."

Anakin lifted his hand and waved it slightly, "Don't worry, it won't hurt I promise."

They saw a young Obi-Wan watch his master Qui-Gon be struck down by Maul, and in turn slice the Sith in two. Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin who was eight years old at the time, and was said to be the prophesied 'chosen one' as Obi-Wan saw his master die.  
Anakin was shown to be a heroic..but brash and sometimes reckless young Padawan. He was shown falling in love with Padme Amidala, but love was forbidden for a Jedi...it formed unnecessary attachments when you were meant to do a duty. Anakin was shown going to rescue his mother while Obi-Wan investigated a suspicious army of clones that were commissioned for the Republic. Anakin watched his mother die in his arms and was filled with rage as he struck down the tusken raider camp.

Anakin was shown losing his arm to Count Dooku in a duel, after they had escaped an arena on Geonosis where the clones first came into battle. The Clone Wars were depicted as a massive galaxy wide conflict between the Republic's clone army and the Separatist droid army...led by Jedi acting as generals.

Obi-Wan was shown going to confront General Grievous, a cyborg who wielded four lightsabers at once and hunted Jedi. Anakin was shown being tormented by visions of Padme dying and telling his friend Chancellor Palpatine about it. "The dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be..unnatural." Palpatine told Anakin of a story of a Sith lord who mastered death named Darth Plagueis.

Anakin was shown betraying the Jedi order after Palpatine goaded him with promises of saving Padme. Palpatine contacted the clones to "Execute Order 66" and the clones began to turn on their Jedi throughout the galaxy, shooting them down. Palpatine was shown telling the Senate that the Jedi betrayed the Republic, and the First Galactic Empire was to be formed.

"Well that's… unsettling!" Rangiku commented, to which Toshiro replied "What did you expect to happen in a war? butterflies and rainbows?"

Rangiku pouted. "You're no fun!" she said before turning her attention back to the vision

In the end Obi-Wan defeated Anakin on a lava planet, and Yoda lost to Darth Sidious. Anakin was shown being put in a massive black armored respirator suit and asking his master. "Where is Padme, is she safe...is she alright?" Palpatine lied to Anakin and said "It seems in your anger...you killed her."

Vader's voice shouted out, "But...I….I couldn't have! SHE WAS ALIVE! I FELT IT!"

"Poor thing..." Rangiku whimpered almost at a volume that was unheard by all but the force sensitives in the room.

"Bastard! whatever he got was too good for him!" Ichigo said, not knowing of the emperor's death yet.

Padme was shown dying in childbirth after naming her children: "Luke, Leia."

Vader was shown in combat against a half cybernetic Darth Maul, who leapt upon his back and attempted to decapitate him: "What could you POSSIBLY hate enough to destroy ME!?"

To their surprise, Vader stabbed himself through the stomach and through Maul's back and spoke in his modulated voice one word: "...Myself."

The now quintet of onlookers were all shocked beyond words. "How could you hate yourself that much?" Rukia asked Anakin while still seeing the images flow in her head.

Anakin was shown fighting Luke on the Death Star II, and Luke refused to deliver his father a killing blow. "You have failed your highness, I am a Jedi..like my father before me." Luke announced his resolve to Palpatine. Who began to electrocute him with force lightning in front of Vader. Vader to their surprise looked conflicted, before grabbing Palpatine and throwing him down a reactor shaft where his body exploded in dark side energy.

Ichigo gulped. "Ok… so he deserved what he got then." He reprimanded his original statement.

Luke removed the dying Vader's mask upon the former Sith's request: "Go..my son...leave me." He spoke weakly.

"No, I have to save you! I can't leave you!" Luke said tearfully.

"You...already have...Luke...you were right….you were right about me...t-tell your sister...you were right."

Toshiro looked to Anakin and bowed in the Japanese style. "That must have been hard on you. You have my respect… and I am grateful to have your son's tutelage."

"Wait… you're training under someone?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia bowed and said, "They have agreed to show us these things for our own safety and benefit… But I had no idea of all that you'd been through!"

Ichigo looked at Anakin for a long moment, then said, "This reminds me of my family… Will you excuse me a moment?" To which Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and said. "I'm sure they're fine. Let it go. who knows, maybe we'll see them later on!"

Olivia looked at Anakin with a conflicted expression. "So… a Sith… Saved the universe?" she asked finally.

"Well….I believe Anakin was a special case. Most of them cannot even recall their lives before the dark side." Obi-Wan said, looking at his former pupil.

Olivia raised a hand timidly. "Um… I know it isn't my style to well… seek out help or anything… but-"

Luke spoke, interrupting her. "No problem, go ahead and consider yourself our student as much as they are. Master Yoda will take over for the rest of today and some of tomorrow. Go ahead, Master." Luke said going over to lean against the wall. Master Yoda smiled and waved them over, "Follow me!" The small hermit led them outside into the area where the younglings had previously been seen training. It was an area next to a small lake and seemed rather peaceful after all that had recently happened.

Olivia blushed and nodded muttering a small "Thank you." to the dirty blonde haired Jedi Master.


	7. Training 101: Do or Do Not

**CHAPTER 7**

 **A/N: This chapter and the next one are shorter because of the break in subject matter. I didn't feel right putting a serious segment AND a romantic one in the same chapter.**

Yoda gestured for the quartet to sit on the ground before him, but when Ichigo went to sit down the elderly spirit spoke: "Not you, you shall be first." Yoda pointed at Ichigo.

"A handstand, you can do one...yes?" Yoda asked seemingly out of the blue. The group looked at Yoda like he was senile, which didn't escape the old master's notice. "Train Luke this way, I did...obvious the results are. Trust me you all must."

"A… handstand? You're joking right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia frowned at him, "Do what he says! or are you going to question him like you did when Urahara pushed you into the Shattered Shaft!"

"Gghh-Don't remind me of that pervert!" Ichigo snapped. Olivia sighed and sarcastically said "Ah, young love!" which made them bothe turn beet red and shut their mouths before the argument could continue. Ichigo walked over to the middle of the grassy area and did the required task with little effort at first.

Yoda hopped onto Ichigo's foot as he did the hand stand, nearly causing the boy to lose his balance.

"Remain calm and focused, shut out distraction you must...even under pressure. This exercise, meant to teach you this it is." Yoda pointed to some of the boxes the younglings had been seen lifting earlier.

"Clear your mind, and lift those using the force." Yoda instructed.

"I'm TRYING!" Ichigo said loudly as though under a lot of stress.

"No! Try not. Do. Or do not, but there is no try." Yoda said from atop Ichigo's foot.

The Soul Reaper's were taken aback slightly by this statement. Rukia asked, "But wouldn't that mean everything is predestined to happen a certain way no matter the intentions of the people involved?"

Olivia laughed slightly. "I am not going to pretend I understand that phrase, but it is common knowledge around here."

"You don't say?" Rangiku muttered.

Toshiro merely sighed as Ichigo fell over from too much weight to one side. "Ichigo, If you do not listen to your instructor then you will never be able to do something in harmony with your Zanpakuto, much less the Force. Concentrate on the boxes and your blade in harmony and you will achieve Master Yoda's lesson." Toshiro said calmly as the boxes lifted themselves under the silver haired student's power, while an icy aura surrounded him. "See? Now do you understand?"

Ichigo's mouth fell open, along with most everyone else's.. "But Taicho… how-" Rangiku asked dumbfounded.

"I don't need to sit here and take this! Alright you little hermit. I'll Do it this time! I swear it!" Ichigo said determined.

Yoda looked at the boxes as they began to slowly lift off the ground. "Good, good! Keep concentrating!" As Ichigo concentrated, the boxes practically shot off the ground and collided with a tree. Yoda's eyes practically bugged out of his head...and for once the small green hermit was speechless. Yoda hopped off of Ichigo's foot, "Relax, you may."

Obi-Wan materialized, he seemed to be flustered. "What was that!? I sensed an extremely high level of force energy just now!"

Yoda looked between Ichigo and the boxes laying under the tree with a thoughtful expression on his face. "More potential than we first thought, he has."

Obi-Wan looked between Ichigo and Yoda back and forth, "What does this mean, Master Yoda?"

Yoda turned around to face Ichigo. "Nothing to worry about in terms of having the required skills for this training, quite clear that is. But Ichigo, restraint you must practice. Too much power, you put into that."

Yoda pointed at Rukia, "Your turn, it is."

Rukia fared better than Ichigo in terms of progress, and was able to slightly spin the crates, but not in terms of power, as she only succeeded in doing so for a small amount of time. "It's amazing what we can do with the Force, and I'm not even dehydrated!" she said as she bowed and thanked Yoda for his wisdom.


	8. Awkward Moments With An Arrancar

Toshiro was next, and Olivia yawned as though tired. "Well not that snowy here isn't interesting, but I'm kinda tired." she lied as she went to search for Luke. Finding him in a meditation chamber, she knocked on the side of the archway leading inside. "Am I interrupting anything important?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Luke's eyes fluttered open to see Olivia standing there. "Oh, not at all! Something you wanted to talk about?" Luke asked as he stood up from the cushion.

"Well now that you mention it… There is something. Do you think you could teach me to build my own lightsaber? I'm not a fan of using someone else's, and fusing one with Cerberus is a bad idea, considering I stab myself to fully activate him."

Luke's eyes widened, "Wait...what!? You stab yourself to activate your weapon?!"

"Oh relax! It doesn't hurt me, and I turn into a three headed dog demon... Why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly realized what she said probably mortified him. "I-I'm sorry… It's not like I chose that power! Honest! Ohgodohgodohgod… you hate me now don't you?"

"N-no! Not at all! It's just…a bit of a shock to hear of your um...abilities in detail. But I mean….you're not uh...ACTUALLY a three headed dog are you?" Luke asked a bit nervous.

"N-no! that's just my Resurrección's form when I want to call on my powers! Do you… want me to be one?" She asked equally nervous about the subject.

"Luke blushed, "N-no I don't, of course not...you're fine this way." He stammered.

"Well you're a fine piece of ass yourself." Olivia said before she could register she was hitting on him. "Um… I didn't mean-I mean I did but- are you offended?" she asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Luke shook his head, "Not at all. You're pretty good looking yourself, to be honest. And about building a saber, I can teach you not only how to do that but also I have an idea which of the seven forms will be most...uh...your style."

She smiled. "Thanks… so… see you around?" She said before turning and using Flash Step at an angle that showed her inner thigh as she winked at him, traveling faster than the naked eye could see(no pun intended)

Luke blinked and wondered what had just happened, but whatever it was he liked it.


	9. Force Sensitives and Flameouts

**CHAPTER 9**

Toshiro slowly lowered the boxes to the ground, all of which froze over at the corners to balance on their edges and slowly stood up from his handstand. Rangiku looked at the way he had arranged them and sighed. "Alright, I'm in. there's no way I'm passing up a chance to make Haineko stronger!" She said. "Oh… and seriously… where can I get some sake?"

Obi-Wan blinked, "What is this sake, you speak of?"

"Wha-?" Rangiku's mouth dropped open. Toshiro sighed and said, "It is our world's alcohol, and unfortunately for us, she functions better the more drunk she is."

Luke called them back in from the door. Han and Leia were seated in two chairs when they came back in, they looked like they were exhausted. Chewbacca had young Jacen riding on his shoulder as the small boy giggled and grabbed tufts of Chewie's hair to hang on.

Luke poured his three guests glasses of purple alcohol from a bottle that said "Corellian Brandy". He made sure to offer Rangiku some and pour her a glass as well.

Han and Leia Solo introduced themselves to the unfamiliar faces that entered the room. "Graaauh!" Chewie said. Han pointed at the Wookie, "Oh yeah, that's Chewbacca….or Chewie."

Han rubbed his eyes wearily as Yoda and Obi-Wan entertained the child on the floor by making things hover for him with the force while Han and Leia spoke.

"Haven't had a good night's sleep in a week." Han said as he gulped down the brandy "I knew being a dad would be difficult for me, I'm usually not the kind to stay in one place for long...just settling down was a new challenge. I tell ya I never saw this coming when I was smuggling spice in the Falcon. I didn't even think it was real until you came along, Luke." Han said.

Leia spoke up, looking equally as tired as Han. "What Han is trying to say is...um..well….last weekend we noticed stuff happening...always centered around Jacen." Leia looked at her baby and Luke's nephew with a slight smile. Jasen had wandered over to the Bleach crew who he hadn't met before and greeted them with a very enthusiastic: "Hiiiii!"

"Why hello there! What's your name, young man?" Rangiku said cheerfully as she bent over to the young boy's height, which in turn showed even more cleavage than before.(if that were possible.).

"Wait...are you saying that he's-" Luke said wide eyed as he looked over at Jacen. Leia smiled, "He's force sensitive, yes."  
"What we're getting at is that we don't know how to teach him how to control it so he's not causing stuff to fly around and keep us awake all hours of the night." Han said, taking another sip of brandy and yawning.

Jacen had wandered over to Olivia and upon seeing the hole in her torso his lip began to quiver and he looked up at her. "D-did somebody hurt you?"

Olivia got a distant look in her eyes, but only for half a second before smiling with just a hint of regret in her voice. "No… it's just a hole. Think of it like a Lekku. It's genetic."

Toshiro chose to focus on the adults in the room. "So even at that age, you can sense the Force in someone?"

Ichigo was too busy staring at Chewbacca, who was only a foot taller than him. "He's not carnivorous is he?" Ichigo asked Han nervously. Rukia slapped Ichigo. "Rude-ass! Don't insult his feelings!" she shouted at him while he rubbed his cheek muttering "What was that for!?"

Han smirked at Ichigo, "They are omnivorous actually, but they've been known to tear people's arms out of their sockets when they lose a game of Sabacc or something."

"Uhhh… remind me to never play a game with him then." Ichigo answered. "I like my arms where they are."

Olivia laughed. "That's what I call reversal of high stakes!" she joked. When the Reapers looked at her disapprovingly she said. "What? I'm just suggesting a new strategy. Let the wookie win!" she shrugged.

Luke grinned knowingly, remembering hearing this said somewhere...but not able to place it. He turned to Toshiro, "Force sensitive children normally show signs of unrefined force abilities at this age. It's why the Jedi Order from the old days would take the children and raise them in the temple at a very young age."

"At such a young age? That is… impressive!" Rangiku said. Toshiro nodded. "Indeed. I wish to ask however… that power you used to free me… the electricity… was that the Force as well?"

Luke nodded, "It was believed to be a power that only the dark side could grant. But I teach the belief that the Force is a neutral concept and does not align itself with dark or light in terms of the powers it can offer. It is commonly called Force Lightning, and I believe good or evil comes from how you use your power...not the power itself." Luke held up his hand and a few tiny eruptions of blue lightning arced off his fingers and faded into the air.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Well… While I am not sure I could achieve that level of power..." he held up his palm, which froze over in a dragon claw-esque representation and a cold mist enveloped him as he flexed the palm. "I am quite adept at another element as you can see. No offense, Master."

Turning to Han and Leia, "I will train him, no need to worry." Leia smiled gratefully at her brother.

Quinlan Vos appeared on a holo-disc built into one of the floor panels in the center of the room. "Master Skywalker," Vos bowed. "I have detected a very large force presence on Mandalore...and I mean absolutely enormous!"

Luke nodded, "Thank you, Master Vos." he turned to the Bleach crew. "It would be good experience for you to travel to Mandalore to investigate this. They are a planet of warriors who have a high sense of honor and pride. They pretty much live for combat and fighting, they are led by a man who is referred to as Manda'lor or Lord Manda'lor….who proves himself worthy of leading them by challenging the previous one to hold the title. I am not going to go with you, this will be your test."

Olivia immediately took a step towards Luke (a little too quickly in Toshiro's opinion) and said, "I think I will stay behind to work on… a more suitable weapon...and… uh… my temperament?" She said, looking at luke's pex and blushing.

Ichigo nodded, ignoring Olivia, and Rukia and Toshiro nodded. Rangiku shrugged then blinked. "Wait… we're going into space?" she asked. Toshiro sighed. "So you just sort of ended up on this planet when we were all brought to that desert with Luke?"

"Yes." She said bluntly in response.

"You know, it makes me wonder why we're not all insane from temporal displacement sickness." Toshiro sighed as they all stood from their seats.

"So… who's gonna pilot us there?" Rukia asked as Olivia followed Luke, still slightly more interested in his pex than she should have been with Jacen following them.

Han and Chewie approached the group, "We're parked right outside, we can take you there in the Millennium Falcon." Han kissed Leia and told Jacen goodbye. "Bye bye daddy!"

"Behave yourself for uncle Luke!" Han ruffled Jasen's hair as he and Chewie led the group out to the hangar of the temple where a round disc-like ship was docked.

"There she is!" He spread his arms to present the Falcon.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't see what's so great about it!"

Seeing their unenthusiastic looks he frowned. "She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts. I've outrun Imperial starships in this thing, and not the pissant cruisers I'm talkin' big ones. Come on Chewie!"

"Graaagh!" Chewie replied as they climbed aboard.

"As long as you've got scotch, I'm game!" Rangiku said cheerfully. Toshiro sighed and followed. "You do know he's a married man, right?" He said, mildly displeased.

As the ship took off the quartet of Soul Reapers watched the stars fly by with slightly impressed expressions, still not fully over the fact that they were in space(except for Rangiku who was looking out the window with a shocked and slightly dizzy look on her face.)

Rangiku wandered to the back of the Falcon. "I need a drink." She said as she sat down. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat a ways away from her as Rukia leaned against his chest. Toshiro sighed. "How can you ask for alcohol in the vacuum of space?" He asked. "Especially if you are motion sick?"

Rukia was heard snoring in Ichigo's shoulder, and the young Substitute was smiling down at her.

Han called to the back where Rangiku wandered off. "Yo, Bee! Grab me and Juggs here a couple Flameouts!"

Han stood up from his pilot's chair and sat at the deactivated holochess table. A droid that looked like it was rotating on an orange and white painted sphere rolled over with a round tray balanced on its head. The tray had a bottle of blue liquid and two scotch glasses, Han nodded and took the bottle and placed a glass before Rangiku. "How about a Flameout drinking contest? It's known for making your tongue feel scalded and your throat feel frozen. Think you can handle it?"

"Well what with you calling me Jugs and then challenging me, I can't refuse, now can I, studmuffin?" Rangiku said, winking at Han suggestively.

The contest started with them both on level ground. By the fifth round(of five drinks each) Rangiku was showing much more experience with holding her liquor down, and Han was regretting his challenge, since he was technically the only pilot.

Rangiku laughed as she slurred. "a'mit it! you're j'lous!"

Toshiro was shown to visibly pale, knowing where this was headed. "Lieutenant! You've had enough!"

Han fell out of his chair and flopped onto the floor facedown. He spoke with his lips smooshed against the tiles of the Falcon's floor. "Nuh-urh! Yuu'v got enufgh for erreybody!"

Toshirou was fuming, which meant some of the ship would probably freeze if they didn't calm him down.

Rukia snorted, now fully awake and said "Don't you have a wife at home...perverted old man!" To which Ichigo snickered. "Captain. I suggest you go pilot the ship before my Lieutenant seduces you into doing something you regret." Toshiro stated.

Rangiku whined. "Awww, Cmon Toshi! I was jus' gun' have a lil' fuuuun~!"

Han grumbled and picked himself off the floor, shoving past Ichigo and Toshiro drunkenly as he staggered down the hall. "Dayum...kids...can't life wif dem….c-cauhnt shoot em either!"

"We're NOT Kids!" Both Toshiro and Ichigo shouted at the same time.


	10. Sith Encounter 2

**CHAPTER 10**

The ship rocked precariously as a bolt of laserfire hit it coming out of hyperspace over Mandalore. A fleet of ships was waiting for them.

A Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer! They had just came out of hyperspace to be greeted by an entire blockade over Mandalore. Chewie growled and started shaking Han frantically, "Rawh grawwwgh!" Chewie roared. Han was turning green from the vertigo, "Chewie….s-stop!"

Suddenly the holodisk in the dashboard flickered to life, and a First Order officer appeared. "You are breaching the blockade! This is restricted space! Turn back or be fired upon again!"

Han screamed at the hologram, "Do you know who the hell I am!? I am GENERAL HAN SOLO of the New Republic! I wipe low ranking officers like you off the bottom of my boot! What's your name! I wanna lodge a complaint!"

Rangiku smirked drunkenly. "Now that's a man!" She said as she somehow seemed sober almost instantly after the Stormtrooper ran to get his commander yelling. "We've got a rebel, ...And he's pissed!"

A hooded figure wearing a mask stepped into the hologram, a figure that the trio instantly recognized. Kylo Ren looked into the background of Han's cockpit, "Well….it's you, I suppose this calls for a more direct approach." The holodisk switched off.

"We are so screwed." Rukia said as she began to sweat. Toshiro shook his head. "We have something he is not aware of… and unlike him, we have a way to mask it."

Rangiku blinked. "Who's tall dark and creepy?" she asked. Toshiro sighed. "Someone who would kill you for calling him that."

The whites of Ichigo's eyes began to shift in hue as the Dark Side presence got closer to the ship. _~I can feel you slipping King! Does a power so forbidden make you THIS helpless? I could kill everyone on board and you wouldn't be able to do A THING!~_

The wailing of TIE fighters, painted black but with the emblem of the First Order, hit their ears as a squadron of them whooshed out from the underbelly of the Star Destroyer and began zapping the Falcon. Han cursed as the Falcon rocked with the impact, "Damn it! I need you guys to get on those laser cannons! Chewie! Put up the deflector shields!" Chewie growled a response as they noticed a starfighter that was not a TIE approaching them.

Ichigo felt drawn to a certain area of the Falcon and found a gunner's cockpit. sitting down, he smirked as he shot down a tie with relative ease considering he was new to this.

Toshiro motioned outside the ship to the unique shuttle and said, "Let that one through." Before making a beeline for the airlock and sitting there with his Zanpakuto across his lap.

"Captain! Are you sure y-" Rangiku started before he was out of earshot.

Han put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder, "Relax, Luke had the same look in his eye when he confronted his father."

Rangiku smiled seductively. "You're touching me." she said.

Rukia facepalmed.

The Sith starfighter docked into the Millennium Falcon, the airlock hissed and opened to reveal Kylo Ren standing there with his crossguard lightsaber ignited. "Hello, boy."

"I Take it only one of us will walk away from this? If so..." Toshiro drew his sword. "Bankai, Makashi Hyourinmaru Gōkei de" as his blade lit up in a blue crackling spark, and three four-pointed stars formed at his back as a dragon made of ice formed around his limbs. "There is no escape for you this time!"

 **A/N: I know... short chapter again, but I couldn't help but end it at a cliffhanger for now. R &R my loyal readers!**


	11. The Past of a Hollow

**CHAPTER 11**

==In the Jedi temple==

Luke hovered pieces of a lightsaber over to Olivia, a green crystal along with them. Leia was holding Jacen as he watched with wide eyes. "It would kinda be hard to do this with your bare hands given how precise each part placement has to be. So...if you're willing to do it….I'd suggest you use the force. Make sure you are calm and perhaps it would be best to go into a meditative state."

Leia grinned and looked down at Jacen, "Uncle Luke's in loooove." She said with a teasing smirk at Olivia and Luke as Jacen giggled.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, trying to let go of her anger over her past… but something was wrong. Something she couldn't place. "Ngh… N-no… stop! Get AWAY!" She shouted before her eyes blasted open and she realized she had thrown Luke against the wall with the Force. She stuttered an apology and ran over to him. "I'm sorry! I just… I didn't realize it was so… I'm so sorry!"

Luke stood up and dusted himself off, wandering over to Olivia and gently hugged her. "It's ok, I'm fine. You just showed you have so much potential to succeed in this training...trust me….what you just did was a good thing in a way." Separating from Olivia he looked into her eyes and asked, "What's wrong Olivia...you can tell me anything."

Olivia looked into Luke's eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "First get your sister and Nephew out of here." She said bluntly.

Leia and Jacen were already headed for the door. When they left, Olivia sat down and drew a chair over with the Force not really paying attention to the fact that she was using it at all. "Sit down… this is really personal. I told you I eat souls, right?"

"Yes, though I'm happy to note that you've seemed uh...full from the Force lately." He nervously said.

She gulped. "There's a reason for that. Arrancar at Vasto Lorde Level never physically need to eat again. it's more of a luxury. Before Vasto Lorde, there is Adhuchas, and before that Gillian. more commonly known as Menos Grande, the Gillian are comprised of several thousand souls that have been devoured, and only the most prevalent one is the one that advances to the next stage." She looked at Luke to see if he had any questions, and to gauge his reaction.

Luke's eyes were wide, but he nodded.

"I ate my own brother Luke. right after a Hollow called Grand Cerberus ate me. As a human girl." she had tears streaming down her face at this point. "I have to live with his final expression cemented in my head for the rest of eternity until someone kills me. and since a stab would only bring out my Resurrección… I can't kill myself for what I did to him!"

Luke sadly shook his head as he placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Listen, based on what you've told me just now….I don't think you had any control over what you were doing. I understand your grief, I really do...but blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop isn't going to make the situation better."

"What should I do? He's probably furious with me… and I can't even say I'm sorry." She said, her tears stopping, but her voice still shaky.

Luke shook his head again and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. "You give up too easily, especially for someone acting so badass all the time." He said with a smirk. "If you'll let me, I can look into your mind to find your brother's spirit...and allow you to talk to each other. Trust me on this…"

She sniffed. "That's… possible?" She grinned slightly. "Alright, I trust you."

She closed her eyes and said, "I'm ready!"

Luke placed a hand on Olivia's forehead, "Just...relax."

A small blue dot flew from Olivia's forehead and formed an image of a young boy. Olivia opened her eyes and saw him, gasping. "Kenny?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open. "Liv? Is that you? I- where are we?"

Olivia started crying again. "It doesn't matter Kenny… it doesn't matter. I am so sorry… we should never have gone to that playground after dark when I asked you to!"

Kenny looked at his sister and said, "Hey, nobody could have known about that Hollow."

Olivia sighed tears still running down her cheeks. "I couldn't protect you, and we both ended up dead. Why aren't you mad?"

Kenny smiled. "For what it's worth, I am glad it was you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for! Besides… You were always talking a big game, and now you can back it up!"

He suddenly turned to Luke, which shocked both occupants in the room. "Take care of her… and… Thanks!"

As the image of her brother dispersed, Olivia glomped Luke and locked lips with him. "Any chance you're doing anything later?" she asked as she pulled away and traced her finger down his chest. "Cause I can think of lots of ways to repay that kind of favor."

Luke replied with a grin on his face, "Was gonna teach you a few things….wait….NOT like that!"

Olivia smirked. "Dirty boy! but maybe I like that… you won't know til later." and she turned to the Saber parts and assembled them like it was second nature, all doubts gone from her mind.


	12. My Sister the Mandalorian Chef?

**CHAPTER 12**

=Back aboard the Falcon=

Kylo's eyes widened slightly behind his mask, "What the hell…?" He muttered as he saw Toshiro's power. Kylo shook off the feeling of dread building in him, and launched himself at Toshiro with his crossguard-saber held above his head to be brought down on the boy in a slash.

Toshiro blocked the attack and allowed his mastery of the Force to be revealed to the Sith in front of him by allowing his Blade to freeze over as he swept it outward, making an arc of cold air that froze the things it came into contact with. he then held his weapon in true Makashi style to goad Kylo into approaching him. "Lesson one. Don't underestimate your opponent." Toshiro said using Flash Step to seem to be in several places at once.

"Lesson two… don't trust your eyes" He added as he slashed at Kylo's right leg.

Kylo looked around frantically before he felt blood seeping down his right leg and felt pain. He staggered back as blood soaked his lower robe. "Damn...you're better than I thought. But this is pointless….if I don't come back from this...the Eviscerator above you will blow this ship into space dust."

A voice sounded out as two new cloaked figures boarded the ship from the other docking bay. "You put too much worth on the value of your life." Vladimir said from the shadows as Ichigo ran into the room "I couldn't shoot the- oh shit!" He said as Toshiro sheathed his weapon. "Friends of yours?" He asked Kylo.

Rukia ran into the room as Vladimir ignited twin crimson blades. "This doesn't concern you, woman. Cythe! Mop the floor with Kylo, and I _might_ let you command another battalion after our last failure."

"Yes, master!" Cythe said obediently as she ignited one of her staff's blades. Kylo grinned beneath his mask, "So...my instincts were right...you are part of the Knights of Ren. Should've known you were both too mediocre to be full time Darths."

"Vladimir Ren takes orders from no one! Do not lecture me on the Sith code!" The Chagrian Knight said angrily.

"We'll see who that applies to!" Cythe spun her blade and attempted to strike Kylo's torso, only to find her blow expertly blocked as Ren taunted her. "If you hope not to die here, you'd better activate that second blade, whore!" Blasting Cythe back with a shockwave of force energy, Kylo charged Vlad with his crossguard-saber.

Vlad blocked the hit, but was forced back a bit as the hit scarred his face and managed to derail its intended target and remove one of his horns. As he attempted to block another hit, he lost his right hand to the hit and staggered back. "You think you've beaten me… you think just because of a cheapshot and a crossguard you can win? you think… I am running out of things to say-"

Kylo Ren prepared to impale Vlad through the chest, but he gasped as Cythe's blade penetrated through his back and out his abdomen. "Grk! Y-you….bitch."

Cythe smirked, "See? I only needed one." She threw Kylo to the floor where he struggled to get up, she slashed his mask off with her lightsaber, it clattered to the floor as Ren was revealed to be a young man with black hair. He glared up at his opponents as he coughed up blood.

Seeing that these Knights of Ren were willing to kill each other for the simple reason to hold a better title, Ichigo couldn't stand by any longer. "You bastards! Bankai Vaapad Zangetsu Gōkei de!"

WIth that his giant carving knife changed to a stylized katana with a spiked back end and a purple aura. Vladimir looked at the blade. "Crap… Windu's Guile. Cythe… We have killed Kylo. We're leaving. question me again and I will find another to take your place."

With that said, Vladimir returned to his shuttle along with Cythe and the Star Destroyers left the orbit of Mandalore shortly after. Toshiro knelt by Kylo. "I may have my own feelings towards you, but I sense you harbor no ill will towards us. It would be wise to accept our aid."

Kylo looked into Toshiro's eyes...and smiled slightly as he struggled to pull himself over to a wall to lean against. Coughing bits of blood onto his robe he grinned a bloodstained toothy grin. "Can't...argue...with ya...there. Though….if….you wish to finish...me…..now would be an equally good...time."

"We're entering Mandalore's atmosphere! Hold onto your butts!" Han said as they docked onto a platform, and the sounds of loud chanting coming from nearby met their ears.

" _The first noble sons of Mandalore!"_

 _Let all those who stand before us light the night sky in flame._

 _Our vengeance burns brighter still!"_

"Huh… trippy..." Rangiku said as they followed the sounds of the chant. Rukia parted a bush and all of the Reapers gasped. Ichigo in particular as he stammered, "K-Karin?"

" _The gauntlet of Mandalore strikes without mercy._

 _We are the rage of The Warriors of the Shadow,_

 _The first noble sons of Mandalore!"_

Karin was found to be wearing a mandalorian armor plated suit and chanting along with several others.

"Dinner's ready!" A voice rang out cheerfully as Yuzu popped her head out of the tent she had been cooking in.

Ichigo rushed into the clearing, hand on his blade hilt.

Dead silence.

"Take him down!"

"Wait!" Karin shouted before anyone could make a move. "Ichigo! how did you get here? We haven't seen you for days!"

A small squeal was heard as Yuzu ran outside and smiled "You have great timing! I just finished cooking dinner! You'd be surprised how easy it was for me to adapt to cooking wild game here! And Rukia and Toshiro came with you?"

At the mention of Toshiro, Karin looked over at the silver haired Taicho and smiled slightly.

The other Mandalorians looked at Ichigo and the others. "Sisters, who are these people?" A voice as a green armored Mandalorian with a shoulder cape bearing the Mythosaur skull, asked as he approached. Han walked out from the bushes, "Huh….thought you were dead, Boba."

Boba chuckled, "It'd take a lot more than you with a pike to get rid of me, Solo."

Karin smiled. "This is Mand'alor Boba Fett! some of his men found me and Yuzu wandering around the desert on Tatooine and offered us a place in their ranks!"

"So… you helped my sisters survive then?" Ichigo asked the group of Mandalorians collectively.

"Yep!"

"Mhmm!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Boba asked Ichigo. "Yuzu is an excellent chef and Karin is one hell of a sniper."

"Well I didn't know Karin was good with a blaster, but I agree with you on Yuzu's cooking."

Yuzu piped up. "Which by the way is getting colder the longer we wait to eat! and It's Nerf Steak today too!"

A chorus of voices cheered at the mention of Yuzu's Nerf Steak. As they ate, Boba explained who he was and his apparent history with Han Solo..which neither of the twins even knew of.

"I was a bounty hunter for a long time, my employer Jabba the Hutt wanted Solo here...and so after Vader froze him in a block of carbonite I delivered. Of course it didn't work out too well, when the jedi Skywalker took us all by surprise when he and the others were to be executed by being thrown into the Sarlacc at the Pit of Carkoon."

Han butted in to explain to the others what a Sarlacc was, "Basically it's a giant hole in the ground with teeth that slowly digests you in its stomach while you're kept alive for centuries. It's pretty unheard of for anyone to escape...especially with a busted jetpack." Han glanced at Boba with a questioning look.

Boba took a sip from his mug of sweet tasting Ne'tra gal (called Mandalorian black ale by outsiders). Rangiku had been introduced to the bitter tasting but extremely potent ale: Kri'gee.

"I used a couple of flash grenades to agitate it's insides and piss it off. It contracted it's stomach walls around my jetpack, causing it to explode and allowing me to get free."

Han chuckled as he took a sip of beer, "You're one hell of a case of indigestion, ya know that?"

Toshiro was sitting cross legged with his steak 3/4ths of the way gone, having not had Yuzu's cooking for a long while. "So your armor must be quite resilient if it could stand up to an explosion in such a creature."

Rangiku snorted. "Indigestion my ass! Does any'un know if there's any strong'r stuff 'an 'hiss 'roun ere?"

Ichigo and Rukia were on the same page as Toshiro, and Ichigo looked over at Karin as he felt the Force coming off her in waves. He then remembered the Jedi that had sent them here and realized that she was probably the reason they were here, so he looked over at Yuzu and tried to feel the same, but felt nothing. "Strange..." he muttered.

A Mandalorian ran into the tent at this point. "Lord Mand'alor! the Jedi has not stopped his advance no matter what we tell him regarding our laws!"

"Must be the guy who sent us here. Quinlan something-or-other. He instructed us there was a Force sensitive among you." Toshiro said, getting straight to the point. He then looked directly at Karin. "And she can't even sense her own power."

Yuzu came in at this point. "Who wants seconds?"

Boba sighed and stood up, taking his blaster carbine from it's propped up position against the hut. "Fine, maybe I can convince him to leave." Boba gripped his blaster carbine as his shoulder-cape blew in the wind. "And if negotiating with him fails?" A female mando asked curiously.

"Take a guess." the messenger Mando spoke over his shoulder as he walked alongside Boba to the Jedi's location.

Karin stood and followed Boba with Ichigo in tow and Rukia behind him. Toshiro held up his plate to Yuzu. "I'd go for seconds." He said, deciding it would be better if Ichigo handled this. Rangiku was too drunk anyways.

Karin drew her blaster and said, "Warning shot or take him out, Brother?" as her sight was trained on the Jedi who was jumping around dodging blaster fire like a badass while trying to talk his way through their defenses, albeit cockily.

"Warning shots only...unless he shows intent to do harm...then blast his face off." Boba spoke his order.

She nodded and took aim, shooting with deadly accuracy singeing her target's hair and causing a braid to fall to the ground, then she stopped and gasped as he seemed to look directly into her line of vision.

" _That's her….she's radiating powerful force energy. It'd be impossible for it not to be her."_ Quinlan thought as he smirked and said. "Okay, how about we get rid of those things?" Holding up his hand, Karin and the other Mando's blaster jerked out of their hands and clattered to the ground between Vos and the group.

Boba's fingers twitched on his carbine, "You got a reason to be here, jetii?"

Quinlan's fingers at the same time twitched slightly to his lightsaber hilt. "Damn right I do. That girl there, she's force sensitive...EXTREMELY gifted in it….It doesn't surprise me you didn't figure out that's why she's so good at sniping.'`

"I'm… what?" Karin said using the force without even realizing it to reacquire her blaster. She looked down at her hands in disbelief as Ichigo smiled. "Took you long enough sis!" He said as he gestured to Vos and spoke to Boba. "He's actually the one who contacted us. And… well she happens to be my little sister."

Karin blinked. "How… Ichigo I don't understand... " She looked scared as her hands quivered, dropping the blaster. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine! to tell you the truth I'm not all that surprised considering your brother's affinity and your ability to sense Hollows!"

Karin looked at Ichigo, who was smiling at her. "What about Yuzu?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head and said, "She'll be happier just cooking for so many people. She always loved cooking more than anything, But she doesn't show any signs of the Force. she would feel out of place in the Jedi Temple."

Toshiro poked his head out of the hut. "We should get back to the Falcon. Quinlan, we have someone there that is injured."

"Why didn't you say so!?" Quinlan rushed off to the Falcon and soon returned with Kylo's arm slung around his shoulder, the dark sider grumbling and shouting all the way. "I can walk on my own! I don't need your pity!"

Toshiro frowned. "If you can't recognize sympathy for pain from pity, you might need more help than you realize."

"Get a stretcher! we've got an injured man!" Karin commanded a lesser-in-rank Mando, all traces of fear gone, not recognizing the Knight of Ren status the Dark Force wielder held.

Kylo was placed on a stretcher and his torso robe and cloak removed. Some Mandos were heard gasping as they saw the scorched hole that had bore its way through his back and out his abdomen. "Get on with it, stop gawking!" Kylo said grumpily.

Quinlan placed a hand to hover over the wound and concentrated, the wound slowly closed with force energy. Kylo grunted and stood up from the stretcher, beginning to put on his robe.

"While I was healing you….I saw…" Quinlan said as the others stood by watching.

"What exactly...did you see?" Kylo spoke with his back turned to them.

Quinlan looked down, "That man in the bone armor, Krayt…..I know the decision to turn to the dark side was not your own. He took you from your family when you were a child...you shouldn't feel the need to walk this path-"

Kylo's back stiffened, and he spoke with a cracking voice before he turned to Quinlan. "DON'T pretend you understand, Jedi! None of you can understand...you're wrong...the decision was MINE, not his!" Kylo had turned around with tears brimming in his eyes.

Toshiro's normal cold demeanor faded and he said slightly brokenly as well. "I understand more than you are willing to find out. I have watched my comrades die at the hands of the enemy, and been able to do little more than bury them and mourn. Additionally… I have watched someone close to me go insane and had to kill my best friend in cold-blood. Do not think there is no way back from such acts. It would also be in your best interest to come with us if you truly wish for Vladimir to pay for his betrayal."

Ichigo nodded and said. "I can sympathize with the insanity bit. Technically I don't have all of my own, and… I am not a Sith despite the malicious intent of the... mindset issues I have. It's complicated."

Kylo shook his head and huffed as he turned away from them, for a long while he was silent before finally speaking his answer. "You don't understand, Vlad wouldn't have acted so boldly on his own. This runs deeper than just him and Cythe...I appreciate your kindness...more than you probably know. You've earned an explanation, and I'm fully willing to give it now." Ren leaned against the hut where Yuzu cooked her meals.

"They didn't let me in on much, I was basically a go between for the One Sith order and the Imperial Remnant, publicly known as the First Order. The destruction of the second Death Star, and the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader did not fully destroy the Galactic Empire...I hope you're aware."

Boba nodded, "Of course it didn't, you take out a leader of something like the Empire...and another one rises to take his place."

Toshiro Nodded and said "While Mand'alor is quite right, it would help if we knew whom we are up against and not just what they are using to pull the strings. What can you tell us about the Blue skinned one called Vlad?"

Kylo looked at the white haired Soul Reaper and sighed, "If you think Vlad and Cythe were acting on their own, you're wrong. They were most likely given the order from someone higher up the food chain than they are, someone who probably felt I was of no use to their plans anymore." The dark haired man looked down,

"Only someone as powerful as Aizen, or at least as strategic could be what we're up against." Ichigo thought out loud. Karin looked at her brother. "Who?" He sighed and said "Long story. It can wait."

"The One Sith have abandoned the Sith doctrine of the Rule of Two, which was created by the Sith lord Darth Bane long ago. The Rule of Two dictates that only two Sith should exist at any one time, a master and an apprentice...the master to embody the power...and the apprentice to crave it. The transfer of power of the apprentice to master...is accomplished by the apprentice slaying their master once they become powerful enough." Kylo sighed.

"But the Rule of One is based upon obedience to a single most powerful Sith lord, with many less powerful Sith following and obeying...all of them with the one purpose decreed by the head of the order...almost like a cult." Kylo nodded as he explained.

"So instead of two people with power… were facing hundreds… or thousands of kill-on-sight Dark Force wielding murderers? Sounds wonderful." Rangiku finished sarcastically

Quinlan Vos spoke up to the Mandos, "Hey...was there a reason that blockade was set up above Mandalore?"

Boba nodded, "They hoped to lay claim our beskar mines, though you call it Mandalorian iron. It's what our armor is made out of, and it is notable for it's ability to stand up to a lightsaber." He turned to Toshiro, "So you were right, this armor is pretty strong."

=One explanation later=

Quinlan Vos placed a hand on Karin's shoulder, "Listen, don't think of this as a goodbye to them. You can come back any time you want to see your sister and clan, but we need to train you to use your gift so you don't one day accidentally hurt someone or yourself...ok?"

"O-okay… as long as Yuzu is safe." Karin said

Boba patted Karin on the head, "We'll take care of Yuzu, trust me. And like the jetii says...you'll always be welcome here on Mandalore, little sister."

The sound of the other Mandos agreeing wholeheartedly and saying their goodbyes to Karin came from the crowd.

Yuzu poked her head out of the tent and piped up: "This calls for a celebratory hunt! The one to bring the biggest steak gets first dibs on desert!"

Several Mandos looked at eachother before scrambling to their weapons. Toshiro smiled and said to Karin, "See, she'll be just fine!" as they boarded the Falcon once more, headed to the temple again.


End file.
